


King and Queen

by QuillMind



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Locker Room, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Professional figure skaters were a combination of both artist and athlete.  The life they lead is challenging, for both themselves and those close to them, but it's nothing that the King can't handle.





	

Being a figure skater was not easy.  Being the significant other of one was no cakewalk, either. 

Being the significant other of Jean-Jacques LeRoy was like being caught in a never-ending whirlwind. 

He did three to four skating sessions five days a week, with an hour of warm-ups before each session, followed by an hour of stretches.  Sports massages happened here and there, and could take a couple of hours, if not more.  Dancing lessons, yoga and pilates occurred on Mondays and Wednesdays, while gym training was for Tuesdays and Thursdays.  During commutes, he listened to music nonstop, and would keep a track on repeat if it sounded usable for a program.  On his off days, he fit in volunteer work wherever he could, though there was far less of it during skating season, of course. 

Professional skaters had extremely limited free time--far less that they could allocate to socializing.  Even when they did, it could be a challenge, since skating was always on their minds, and they would often steer the conversation in that direction, unintentionally or not. 

JJ, on the other hand, found a way to make it work.  Although parts of his life were total chaos (his apartment was always an absolute mess, he constantly neglected to buy groceries, and he had very little clothing options outside of anything made by Under Armour or Lululemon), he excelled in managing his time to fit in everything he needed to be a skater--as well as everything a boyfriend to you.  It wasn't always ideal, as sometimes there was only slim pockets of blank space in his schedule, but you adored him for making that effort, watching him practice at the rink when you could, and cherishing the moments together, wherever they came. 

But there were instances of trysts that even he didn't know about until the opportunities presented themselves.  Like now, for example.

"Shit...!  JJ, what are you doing!?" 

Your panicked sentence was met with a happy, hungry kiss. 

"Isn't it obvious?" JJ grinned as he snuck his hand up your sweater to squeeze your breast.  You squeaked at the chill of his skin, and he took that chance to push his tongue past your lips.  "There's no better hand warmers than these!" he declared, fondling your chest with a childlike delight. 

Struggling away from his kisses, you shifted to glare at JJ.  "Your next session starts in a few minutes!" you hissed in a sharp whisper. 

"Which is why I'm hurrying!" JJ replied, nudging your nipple with his thumb while grinding his lower body against you.  You couldn't suppress the shudder that flew out of you when you felt his hardness press on your lower abdomen. 

"You don't expect me to go out on the rink when I'm like this, do you?  It's not like I'm Christophe or anything."

"But here--" you protested, being cut off intermittently with kisses to your lips and neck, "not here!"  Your eyes darted around the locker room of the skating rink, as if someone might have managed to slip in without the two of you noticing. 

"It's fine, I locked the door so no one else will come in," he said with the pride of someone that had solved a genius-level puzzle.  He reached below your skirt and rubbed between your legs; the sensation was enough to make you throw your head back, thumping against the steel lockers and rattling the locks that hung from them. 

"Ahh!" you cried out in a tone that betrayed your earlier sternness.  You knew that you were already damp down there, and JJ confirmed this too, as a cocky grin spread over his features. 

"You're ready for me, too," he beamed, yanking your panties aside to access you directly.  "Always so considerate, baby!"  Another kiss, and he hoisted you up by the thighs.  He was already of a decent height, but in skates, he seemed to tower over you.  Now in his arms, you were a little above his eye level.  In the beginning, you had been worried about being heavy for him to carry for an extended period of time, but you had come to learn that skaters had strength and stamina in spades. 

"You--you've got less than five minutes," you said weakly, twitching as his fingers danced around your sex. 

"More than enough time."  His index and middle finger dipped inside of your heat to the first knuckles. 

"Nnnn--!  Is this where I make a joke about being premature?"

An arrogant, well-defined eyebrow arched up on JJ's face.  "I was talking about you," he retorted, polishing your clit with his thoroughly moistened fingertips.  "What kind of King would I be if I can't make my Queen come?" 

Pulling his cock free from his pants, he aimed at your entrance and shoved you down, sheathing himself completely.  Without wasting any time, he hammered in and out of your body, leaving you to hang onto his shoulders for support as you bit back your moans. 

"You know that we made plans for later, right?" you stammered, eyes half-lidded from the wonderful motions that filled you.  "Why all of a sudden--"

"That's later, this is now," JJ grunted, maintaining his rigorous pace throughout.  "When I saw you show up in that cute outfit I just knew I had to get in you the first chance I got!" 

As if he were reliving that moment when his arousal was piqued, he thrust into you as deep as he could go, then held for a few seconds before slowly easing back, sliding out indulgently.  He shamelessly groaned with lust--he was never one to hide or deny himself.  It was one of the many reasons you loved him.  He had been the first to say that he liked you, then that he loved you, and was never afraid to say what was on his mind nor be shy about public displays of affection. 

You vocalized your appreciation in a high, thin voice, then got the air knocked out of you as he resumed his quick pounding again, still not showing any sign of fatigue.  The lockers rattled loudly as he pushed you against them, simulating the sound of soldiers marching. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," you cursed, sensing the hot pressure from within that was nearing critical levels. 

JJ peered into your eyes.  "Coming soon?" he asked; then, unable to resist, adding, "to a theatre near you?" 

The energy required to roll your eyes felt staggering.  " _Shut up._ " 

"That's my line--you're the one that's about to get loud--!"

He drilled against you faster than ever, at a speed that seemed impossible.  Your fingers dug into his jacket and you held on for dear life as the shockwaves tore through you.  Even biting on JJ's shoulder was not enough to entirely muffle your screaming. 

Taking the pain of your teeth in his skin as his cue, JJ surged powerfully and came right afterwards, shouting an energetic and growly " _Ostie!!_ "  The warmth pulsing inside forced a whimper out of you. 

He took a few seconds to breathe, then made his way over to the wooden cubby lockers to set you down on the bench.  There was a slick, indecent sound as he slid out of you, with a few white drops falling onto the floor.  He was hardly bothered by this, grabbing pocket tissues from his bag and handing them to you after he pulled a couple of sheets for himself.  Once he had cleaned up and tucked himself away, he tossed the soiled tissues in the trash, whereas you were still slouched on the bench, occasionally shivering from orgasmic aftershocks and oblivious to the mess seeping out of you.  It was an image that made his ego swell with pride.

With a gentleness that highly contrasted his earlier roughness, JJ lifted your legs and proceeded to wipe you clean.  He took care not to apply too much pressure on your entrance, knowing how sensitive it was right now, though even then your face twitched slightly when his hand swept near your swollen clit.  There was little that could be done about your panties, now soiled and stretched, but if you took them off you ran the risk of letting come visibly trail down your thighs or drip on the ground, so you chose the less comfortable, yet safer option. 

You hardly needed to experience that embarrassment a second time. 

"Thirty seconds to spare!" JJ said brightly while looking at the clock on the wall.  He had moved so that you now sat across his lap, locked in his arms.  "How was that, hmm?" 

"Mm-hmm," you mumbled stupidly, in no mood to argue.  He had fucked you good and proper. 

"There's the response of a girl who's been satisfied JJ Style!" he laughed, sprinkling light kisses all over your face. 

You wanted to be annoyed, to shake your head at his cockiness, but couldn't, and not only because you lacked the energy to.  JJ's loudmouthed personality and aggressive self-confidence weren't hollow facades--he was one of the best in the world at what he did, possessing not only the drive and technical skill that Seung-gil Lee and that young wildcat Yuri Plisetsky were known for, but also the expressive ability of Georgi Popovich and the crowd-drawing charisma of Viktor Nikiforov amped to rockstar levels. 

" _Very_ satisfied," you agreed, running your hand alongside his cheek. 

"I wouldn't have left until you were," he winked, and while he said it jokingly, his slate blue eyes were dead serious.  That way he had of making you feel like the only girl in the world never failed to weaken your legs. 

As reluctant as you were to do so, you stood up and separated from JJ.  You knew that skating was everything to him, and while that sometimes made you feel a little lonely, a JJ that didn't skate wouldn't be the JJ that you fell in love with.  "You'd better get going--you don't want to give your coach another reason to yell at you." 

"She'll do it anyway," he shrugged, but got to his feet regardless.  The two of you shared a heartfelt kiss, and he went to unlock the locker room door.  "See you later tonight?" 

You nodded, then a devious smirk came over you.  "Make sure you're not late with that pretty face of yours.  This Queen needs a throne to sit on."

JJ's smug demeanor was instantly replaced by astonishment, but then he recovered with an overjoyed smile. 

"Yes, your Majesty!"

**Author's Note:**

> (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞
> 
> I was looking forward to seeing JJ the instant I found out about him, and then episode 8 finally came out and I was not disappointed by the cocky little shit or Mamoru Miyano's side-splitting performance as his voice. If you had told me a year ago that I'd be writing a smutty reader-insert about a Canadian figure skater, I'd tell you you're off your rocker--but here we now are!


End file.
